


Trick or Treat PochaYuu!

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [29]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, pochatober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: More PochaYuu and PomVik Halloween adventures!  PochaYuu gets curious when he sees creatures walk up to their door.





	Trick or Treat PochaYuu!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist another pochatober fic, they're just too cute!

A strange thing was happening; creatures of all sorts were walking up to the door and yelling out something which would bring the black haired human to the door with a bowl of brightly colored things. The human would then give the little creatures a hand full of the bright things and they walked away only for another group to come over a little while later. What were these creatures doing? Were those things the human gave them that good?

He would have to explore this further. PochaYuu kissed his beloved PomVik’s paw and left on his mission. It took some work but, his steed was able to help him climb the towering cliff to the bowl. A bite… what was this? It had a strong skin around it and he couldn’t break through! BLEH! It didn’t taste good. Such weird creatures. PochaYuu rode his steed back to his castle to share stories of his adventures with his lovely angel.

***

“Yuuri, what are you doing?”

“Hmm? Oh, PochaYuu tried to steal a piece of candy from the bowl for the trick or treaters but he couldn’t get it open.”

“Okay… but what are _you_ doing?”

“Watching?”

“Are you enjoying his struggles?!”

“No?”

“And yet you’re recording it with your phone.”

“…”

***

The tall human removed the skin! What treat hid inside? He needed to find out but, the tall human took his steed outside; how was he supposed to get to the bowl? He needed to think… well… if the other creatures were able to get something by walking up and holding out a bag… maybe….

That was it!

“Po!”

“Pom?”

“Po!”

“Pom!”

Now to find a bag…. He knew just the thing! It took some digging but, he found two pull string bags just the right size for him and his PomVik. Now to get outside. Holding PomVik’s paw, the two snuck close to the door and hid until the time was right. There! A group was coming! When the black haired human turned to grab the bowl, they would have their chance. As the human turned his back to them, PochaYuu and PomVik made a dash for the door and snuck out around the little group to hide behind a bush. All they had to do now was wait for the next group and blend in with the other creatures. A group of winged creatures and green skinned monsters as well as other assorted things was nearing, now all they had to do was wait until the last one was served and… run! PochaYuu made a mad dash for the door, pulling along PomVik. Just before the black haired human turned away, he held his bag up with PomVik doing the same. What else did the other creatures do… yes! They yelled something!

“PO!”

“POM!”

***

Yuuri had seen the two sneak out the door. When he saw them hide in the bushes, still clutching little, red, velvet bags that looked like they belonged on a pair of toy Santas PochaYuu kept on either side of the entrance to their cat tree, he knew what they wanted. However, he wasn’t about to hand over chocolate. While he waited for the next group of trick or treaters, Yuuri went to the kitchen for a small plate of onigiri.

“Trick or treat!”

He rushed back to the door and picked up the bowl, while holding the plate over it to keep it hidden from little eyes. After giving each of the kids some candy, PochaYuu and PomVik rushed up to the door and held up their bags as high as they would go. He couldn’t believe how cute they could be!

As discretely as possible, Yuuri reached into the bowl and picked up an onigiri off the plate.

***

The human was handing him a delicious onigiri! Certainly so much better than the mysterious brightly colored things! He wouldn’t need a bag for this; PochaYuu dropped his bag and grabbed the onigiri from the human’s hands, looking over to his wonderful PomVik as he did the same. This was so much better than he could have imagined!

PochaYuu looked over to his darling angel. “Po!”

PomVik’s eyes widened. “Pom!”

They needed to get back to their castle to enjoy their onigiri! They rushed around the feet of the dark haired human and ran all the way back to their castle.

***

Yuuri was just picking up the little red bags that were left behind when Victor came in the back door with Makkachin. Their sweet tempered poodle bounced around Victor, excited for the treat he always gave her after a walk around their large back yard.

“You missed it! PochaYuu and PomVik snuck outside so they could get candy with the rest of the kids.”

Victor gave the treat to Makkachin and walked over to where Yuuri was standing by the front door. “You didn’t give it to them did you?”

“No, I gave them onigiri.”

Not the least bit worried about doing so, Yuuri left the door open while he turned to Victor for a kiss; a kiss that would have lasted a bit longer if he hadn’t felt something tugging on his pant leg. He broke the kiss and looked down to find PochaYuu and PomVik holding up their little bags again.

“Po!”

“Pom!”

***

He laughed at them! The black haired human laughed at them and didn’t even give them any more onigiri! How could he?! He was always so nice! He even cared for PomVik when those horrible rodents attacked, and now this betrayal! Unforgivable!

“Po!”

He would not put up with such, such… offensive behavior! He grabbed poor, sad, PomVik’s hand and walked back to their castle. They would not subject themselves to this any longer!

***

“Yuuri, I think you hurt their feelings.”

“I know, but I shouldn’t give them anymore, should I?

“… I don’t know… Yuuri, is that—does PochaYuu have a suitcase?”

***

His poor angel was sniffling, his feelings hurt by that cruel human. He needed to pack all their things, PomVik’s stuffed bear, his brush, can’t forget his secret stash of onigiri.

“Pom?”

“Po.”

PomVik was looking out their castle at the black haired human who… did actually look like he felt guilty.

“Pom.”

“Po?” Forgive him? He made his love cry!

“Pom. Pom.”

“Po.”

His love was so kind hearted! Yes, they could forgive him. They went back out their castle, hand in hand and called over the humans.

“Po!”

“Pom!”

***

Yuuri kneeled in front of PochaYuu and PomVik when he heard them. “I’m so sorry guys, I didn’t mean to laugh.” He bowed his head and hoped it would be enough, it felt like he imagined it would if Makka was mad at him.

“Po.”

He looked back up to see PomVik had stepped closer and was reaching up to Yuuri. Yuuri took that as a sign of forgiveness and picked up the little angel and hugged him. PomVik snuggled into his chest and uttered a muffled, “Pom.”

***

If it made his love happy, they could stay and teach the humans to behave better. He would take on such onerous responsibilities for his lovely PomVik; anything for his love.

“Po.”


End file.
